


God, How Sex Implores You to Let Yourself Lose Yourself

by crowdedmasks (emptymasks)



Series: When You Kiss Me, I Am Happy Enough to Die [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Disaster Tommy Shelby, Bottom Tommy Shelby, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Dom Alfie Solomons, Kinda, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Submissive Tommy Shelby, Swearing, Top Alfie Solomons, slight breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptymasks/pseuds/crowdedmasks
Summary: “Ah, sex. I've been doing it wrong have I? Oh, don’t tell me you want to switch things a-fucking-round because honestly Tommy that ain’t really my thing, mate. We're gonna need to have been doing this for a lot longer before I even fucking consider-”“I don’t want to switch things around.”“...You wanna try something new?”“I want,” Tommy twisted in his seat. “You to fuck me… I want you to be in control, to be completely in charge.”





	God, How Sex Implores You to Let Yourself Lose Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> title is taken from 'stretch out and wait' by the smiths

“Fucking hell, Tommy, would you just fucking spit it out already, yeah?”

The two of them were sat on Alfie’s settee watching some thriller that looked vaguely interesting as an excuse to spend time together, and yet Tommy had spent the majority of the film either staring straight at him, or letting his eyes constantly flicker between Alfie and the TV screen. Tommy didn’t fidget, sat with confidence as always, yet here he was readjusting his position time and time again. 

“It’s nothing.” Tommy said, showing no sign of lying. But Alfie always knew when someone wanted something.

“Yeah, well it ain’t nothing, is it Tom, otherwise you wouldn’t be squirming around like you’re about to fucking piss yourself, mate.”

Tommy opened and closed his mouth. Alfie squinted and tilted his head. He brought the hand that was resting behind Tommy on the settee to slide over Tommy’s shoulder.

“Not keeping secrets from me, are you Tommy?” Alfie lowered his voice and watched Tommy’s eyelids flutter.

“I’m always keeping secrets from you, Alfie.” He said, straight-faced, his eyes staring into Alfie’s.

“Well it is pretty normal for us, but this,” Alfie pressed a finger into Tommy’s chest. “Is something to do with me, or something I’ve done or not done. And you’re gonna fucking tell me, love.”

“I’ve just been thinking about something.”

“Oh, well, it’s always something interesting when you have an idea, isn’t it. You gonna be more specific or am I going to have to force this out of you?”

“How would you intend on doing that?” Tommy smirked and Alfie didn’t buy it.

“Don’t avoid the fucking question, Tommy?”

Tommy was quiet for a moment. That mind tinkering away at how to phrase things.

“It’s about sex.” He said, ever to the point. There was not much Tommy was shy to talk about.

“Ah, sex. I've been doing it wrong have I? Oh, don’t tell me you want to switch things a-fucking-round because honestly Tommy that ain’t really my thing, mate. We're gonna need to have been doing this for a lot longer before I even fucking consider-”

“I don’t want to switch things around.”

“...You wanna try something new?”

“I want,” Tommy twisted in his seat. “You to fuck me… I want you to be in control, to be completely in charge.”

Oh, this _was_ something new indeed. Tommy Shelby giving up control. That would explain the almost… nervousness. Tommy didn’t get nervous and he didn’t mind talking about sex, but Alfie could tell he’d never asked anyone to do this with him before. Tommy, always in control, having to take care of all his family despite not being the oldest of them, never giving him a single day off working. Not until Alfie had started forcing him too, and by _forcing_ he meant taking him out on… well he wasn’t sure if they were calling the dates, but something close to that perhaps.

“You want me to take control away from you.”

“I do,” Tommy’s tongue darted out to lick his lips.

“How far are we talking here, Tommy? You just want me to top you, or you want me to dominate you, hm? Want me to punish you or take care or you?”

Tommy let out a small gasp and pushed his body close to Alfie’s.

“The last one, and partially the second one.”

“Slightly dominating and taking care of you, is it? You want to let that brain of yours switch of the for the first time in its life?” The idea was more than appealing. The image of Tommy spread out underneath him, moaning and begging and needing Alfie to make him come.

“What the fuck are we still doing sat here then?”

Before Tommy could speak again Alfie was switching of the TV, chucking the remote across the room, grabbing Tommy by the belt loops on his jeans and pulling Tommy into the bedroom.

It was a blur as they removed each other’s close and Alfie pushed Tommy onto the bed, before settling himself between Tommy’s thighs. He grabbed Tommy’s hips and pulled their bodies against each other, dragging Tommy down the bed.

“So I’m to be taking care of you then, yeah? You lay there and just take what I give you, Tommy. And always ask nicely if you want me to do something to you. Can you do that for me?”

Tommy nodded his head.

“Nah, that ain’t good enough, sweetheart. You gotta speak to me.”

“Yes.”

“Yes…?”

“Please, Alfie.”

“That’s a good boy.” And oh how Tommy shuddered. Of course he liked the praise, always wanting to world to praise him and see him for more than his work and class.

“Now what should we do with you? I’m to take care of you, and we want that mind of yours to turn off, don’t we? I could just keep touching you until you’re begging me to fuck you, or do you think you putting that pretty little mouth around my cock will count? Yeah, I can talk to you and praise you all you want then. You want to let your head switch off while you warm my cock, Tommy?”

Alfie watched Tommy’s breathing getting heavier and his hands twitched.

“What do we say, sweetheart?”

“Please,” Tommy gasped and Alfie raised an eyebrow for him to continue. “Please let me suck your cock, Alfie.”

“Good fucking boy,” Alfie grunted as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. “Get on your knees.”

Tommy was already moving across the bed and Alfie stroked a hand through his hair and coaxed his cock into Tommy’s mouth.

“Not too fast, take it as deep as you can.” He kept his fingers playing with Tommy’s hair, this wasn’t how he was going to come. This was about getting Tommy to let go and into a different headspace, a subspace. “I am so tempted to keep you down here for the rest of the day. Look at you, so fucking eager ain’t you, love.”

He let Tommy chose his own pace for sucking him off at first. But then Alfie tightened the grip on Tommy’s hair, pushing Tommy further down onto his cock, not picking up the speed.

“Fuck, Tommy, I want to just force you all the way down and hold you there until you start to fucking choke, but you’re going to trust me to not let you choke.” He heard Tommy moan around his cock. “If it gets too much for you, you squeeze my leg alright, and we stop, because your mouth is going to be nice and occupied isn’t it? Look up at me.”

Alfie shifted his hips up and pushed Tommy’s head further down, he felt Tommy’s throat relax and the bastard hummed around his cock and Alfie pushed a little further. Oh now that was it, Tommy held his gaze as his heart pounded and lungs burned and Alfie kept him down there, his grip strong but his fingers stroking lightly though Tommy’s hair, until Tommy started to choke and he shifted his hips back and urged Tommy’s lips away.

What a sight he was, pretty blue eyes all watery, his cheeks and lips red and wet.

“Is my good boy feeling light headed after that, yeah, fucking gorgeous. Up you get, all fours on the bed, I’m going to give you what you need, love. Up.”

Tommy’s ascent back onto the bed was slower, his arms were shaking a he held his body up, waiting for cold liquid to drip onto his hole. Knowing it was about to happen didn’t stop the whimper that came out.

“Being so patient for me, aren’t you. Just relax while I open you up, and then I’ll give you what you really want, Tommy, what you need. Cause you need it, don’t you? Need me to fuck you.” Alfie spoke as he stretched Tommy out, adding a second and third finger.

“Need you to fuck me, Alfie, please.”

“Alright, love. Just breathe, yeah.”

The moment Alfie finally pushed in, Tommy’s arms gave way and he dropped onto his elbows. Alfie wasted no time in fucking Tommy into the mattress, hands bruising his hips and one slid back forwards up his back to press down against the back of his neck.

“Yeah, that’s it Tommy. God look at you, almost fuckin yourself back onto me. Beautiful, that is. Bet you’d look gorgeous spread out for me anywhere, wouldn’t you, love? Against the walls, tables, bend you right over my desk at work,” Alfie chuckled as Tommy whined. “Would you like that? Me pounding into you, everyone in the building being able to hear you. What if I just left the door unlocked. Left it open. Everyone could see you being such a good boy for me, Tommy. Pretty little bird.”

Alfie dug his hands in harder into Tommy’s waist, his thrusting becoming harder and more erratic.

“I don’t think I’d be able to manage that myself, don’t think I could handle anyone else seeing you like this. I’m the only one who gets to see you like this, isn’t that right, Tom? Huh? The only one, right.”

“Please…” Tommy moaned, or rather it would have been a moan if he still had breath in his lungs. “Alfie, please…”

“You gonna come for me, sweetheart? You need me to keep fucking into you until you come, yeah?”

“Yes,” Tommy hissed. “But, ah- Can you… Fuck, please, Alfie…”

“Ain’t gonna know what you want unless you ask for it, love.”

“Can, can you touch…”

“Touch you were, Tommy? You want me to touch your pretty little cock?”

“Need,” Tommy drew out the word. “Need you to touch my, fuck, I need…”

“You can ask me, sweetheart. I’m going to give you what you ask for, but I want you to ask me. Keep letting go, Tom. Don’t think, just speak. Ask me.”

“Please… Alfie, please touch my cock?”

Alfie bent forwards to press a kiss at the base of Tommy’s hairline as he reached around their bodies to grasp Tommy’s cock. Tommy jumped the moment Alfie’s hand made contact, but he pressed the weight of his body further down and moved his hand against Tommy in time with his thrusts.

Tommy didn’t get any more words out after that, not that anyone would recognise as English anyway. He was sobbing into the pillow as the tension flowed out of his body and he shuddered and came into Alfie’s hand.

“Just a little more, love.” Alfie groaned as he kept thrusting until he buried his head against Tommy’s back and came inside him.

After his breathing calmed down, leant back, and drew a whine from Tommy as he pulled out. He tossed the condom into the bin and made a move to grab a towel or tissues, whichever was closer really.

“How we doing, Tom?” He asked, keeping his voice low. He glanced over at Tommy from where he’d moved to retrieve the box of tissues on Tommy’s desk, and saw Tommy shift his gaze. Shit, had he fucked up already? He looked down and Tommy’s hands were lightly twitching. Alfie ditched the mission for tissues.

“Hey,” Tommy had turned himself onto his back, his eyes closed, and Alfie knelt between his legs, thumbs brushing over Tommy’s knuckles. “None of his now, yeah. You were fucking perfect, Tommy, alright? Did everything I asked you to do, didn’t you? So don’t be running circles in your fucking head up there, right. Now, I know I may not seem like the soft aftercare type, but you had the fucking gall to make me soft on you, and so now you are gonna have to deal with me telling you that you did a good fucking job, love. Fucking hell, it was fucking biblical watching you open up and let yourself go like that, and I know it ain’t easy for you, you know, to open up and let yourself be vulnerable, but luckily, as aforementioned, I’m soft on you-”

“I should fucking hope so, what with you being my boyfriend.” Tommy opened his eyes and his lips quirked.

“Yeah, well,” Boyfriend… That’s the first time either one of them had used that word. “Suppose I would be, wouldn’t I, and then, through my power as your boyfriend, I am going to grab a towel, might even run it under warm water if you keep those pretty blues open, and return here to clean up the royal mess I have made of you, and then we will cuddle like civilised fucking people. How’s that sound?”

“Sounds like I found myself a pretty decent boyfriend.” The smugness was there, proving Tommy was coming back to himself.

“Ah well, careful with that word mate, not sure anyone’s ever put me and ‘decent’ in the same sentence before.”

**Author's Note:**

> so this happened...
> 
> i finally watched season 4 of peaky blinders last week (accidental good timing, i had no idea season 5 started this week) and before alfie even came on screen i remembered how much i love him. never thought i shipped these two but i remembered how some people did and then this came out and i guess i ship them now huh
> 
> also i now have a folder called "im writing about alfie solomons again because i've lost control of my life" so theres more where this came from.


End file.
